Aridai
by chococatof95
Summary: Noodle thought he loved her, but it turns out that he didn't. Now she's pregnant. Based on my best friends true story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay soo umm hey everyone! i know that i havent updated in a seriously long time, school for me is very hectec, but now that were getting closer to the holidays, the teachers are giving us less work so now i have time to update my other story and this one.

Okay i just wanted to give a little explanition on this one. Well this is a true story, about my best friend Aridai [air- a- day]. I have her permission to write this story, just in Gorillaz form. Now some of the events that actually happend I couldn't really fit in because well I wasn't sure how too, but anyways if anyone is curious about the actual story, facebook will tell you. Well here is a list of the characters so no one gets confused:

Noodle - Aridai.

2D - Aridai's ex boyfriend.

Murdoc - The one who got her pregnant.

Russel - The ones who helped Aridai (Russel is based on me and my roommate Brianna.)

Also another thing, I know that everyone is begging me to make a sequal "**to Ups and Downs". ** and guess what... I AM! Yupp its called **"Lefts and Rights ". **I'm not gonna spoil the story though. All I can say is that the story will be up 12.24.10!


	2. Chapter 2

Noodle. Yup that was her name. She was just a normal girl, did fairly well in school, did after school programs, loved her family, even had time for her friends. This girl even had a boyfriend, What was his name? Ahh yeah Murdoc, not the happiest couple though. They fought almost everyday, over silly things really. Untill one day she heard things about this one kid. Little did she know this one kid was about to change the rest of her life.

The kid's name was Stuart, everyone loved him, girls wanted to be with him, guys just wanted to him. He had loads of friends including Russel, Noodle's bestest friend in the whole world. Anyways getting back to Stuart, he started having feelings for Noodle. He saw her every where in school, out side of school, sometimes in his dreams but he never told anyone that. These feelings turned into something, and before he knew it he liked her. Now this wasn't a "ohh i like her as a friend thing." No no no, this 'Like' was the liking you feel towards another person before you start to love them.

Noodle on the other hand did notice Stuart. He joined some of the same after school activities as her just to spend more time with her. They started talking to eachother. He made her laugh at his crazy and funny stories and jokes, and that was when Noodle had the same feelings he had.

They started secretly seeing eachother, behind Murdoc's back. Its not that she didn't love him anymore, she just needed to find the answers to her newly developed feelings for Stuart. The more time they spant together, the more Noodle found her answer.

Feeling like it was a good time. Stuart was ready to pop the question. Noodle and him were all alone underneith the bright shining moon when he asked her to become his girlfriend. She didn't say anything, he was afraid of what was about to happen next when, her lips pressed against his. That was their very first kiss.

When Noodle got home that night she called Mudoc on the phone. She told him it was over. They fought again but while they fought, she never told him why. She never told him she found a new, better love. Or thats what she thought.

Begining Chapter :)

the next chapter will be part 2 of the begining.

yess there is a very big begining to this story, oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

They were the cutest couple you could find on the planet. They did almost everthing together and when they weren't together they were always on the phone, sometimes they even fell asleep on the together. But their relationship had opstickles. Murdoc eventually found out why Noodle had dumped him. He 'over hear' two girls talking about Noodle and how she broke up with Murdoc because she was secretly seeing Stuart without Murdoc knowing.

Noodle ment the world to Murdoc. Even though they fought and yelled at eachother he still loved her deep down. Murdoc felt over raged in anger and as time went on he started develping hate towards Stuart.

Noodle knew that Murdoc had found out about Stuart and her sneeking around his back. She never expected Murdoc to do anything about it though. Stuart and Murdoc ended up getting into a fight one day after school. Noodle couldn't pull them off of eachother so her best friend Russel had to. The teachers of course got involved and had to suspend both of them including Noodle.

After the fight Noodle and Stuart stayed together, which drove Murdoc overboard, but he had to accept it. He left them alone after that but he never moved on.

During there 10 month dating, they started drifting. Noodle moved out of her parent's house for personal reasons and started living with Russel. Stuart offered her to stay with him but she didn't want to be a berdon on him at home. When she rejected to stay with him they had a mini fight which turned into something bigger.

They ended up breaking up.

**Well here's part two. The next chapter will be the last chapter of the begining, and there is a little mix up. In chapter one when I said who all the characters were 2D (Stuart) is the one that knocks her up and Murdoc is her ex.**


	4. Chapter 4

Heartbroken, Noodle tried to focus on school work and helping Russel out around his house. Stuart not so heart broken continued his life.

Noodle felt so incomplete. She had lost the feeling of being loved and she wanted it back. She called her ex Murdoc.

On the phone Murdoc had mixed emotions he wanted to tell her to come back to him but at the same time he didn't know if he could trust her. Noodle cried over the phone explained to Murdoc what happend between her and Stuart. She also mention that leaving him for Stuart was one of the biggest mistakes she ever made.

Murdoc didn't need to hear anymore. They started dating again. When Murdoc and Noodle's relationship reached 2 months, Stuart found out.

He didn't think she would go back to him, he figured that him and Noodle would work things out and she would be back in his arms where he thought she belonged.

Noodle of course still had feelings for Stuart. He made her happy, he made her feel things she's never felt before, he made her heart race faster then the speed of sound. She knew that her heart belonged to him, so what was she doing with Murdoc ? Well she needed a rebound.

Stuart bravly approached Noodle one day when she wasn't with Murdoc and apologized. He told her he wanted to work things out.

Noodle took Stuart back, dumping Murdoc for the second time and the same reason. Noodle felt like she was in love with Stuart. She thought that their relationship was stronger. She thought that he loved her back. So she made a decision, to give Stuart her virginity.

After their first time together, they felt bonded to eachother. They kept having sex, unprotected sex. Now she's pregnant...


End file.
